Obviously
by RoseDemon14
Summary: John versucht ein Sudoku zu lösen und Sherlock 'hilft' ihm dabei / Johnlock
1. Sudoku

**Sudoku**

Er setzte den Stift auf das Papier vor sich, zögerte einen Moment und schrieb dann doch die Zahl auf. Auf die Quadrate vor sich konzentriert hob er den Stift erneut auf das Blatt.

»Falsch, John.«

Er sah auf. Also hatte sein Mitbewohner sich wohl doch entschlossen ihn heute noch mit seiner Geselschaft zu beehrern. Er hatte schon vermutet Sherlock würde sich den ganzen Tag in sein Zimmer einsperren.

Der Arzt blickte wieder auf sein Blatt. Er konnte keinen Fehler an der letzten Zahl feststellen. Sherlock hatte höchstens drei Sekunden lang die Zahlen erkennen können während er an Johns Sessel vorbei ging und er war auch nur ein Mensch. Er konnte nicht immer Recht haben, zumindest war er dieser Meinung. Der Consulting Detective trat neben ihn und deutete auf eines der vielen Quadrate.

»Ganz offensichtlich muss dort eine Drei hin, weshalb hier eine Fünf hingehört was eine Fünf hier also ausschließt.« Sein Finger wanderte über das Blatt und zeigte schließlich auf die zuletzt aufgeschriebene Zahl.

Aber nicht lange. Sherlock hatte sich schon umgewandt und war zurück in die Küche verschwunden bevor John auch nur annähernd eine Möglichkeit hatte etwas zu erwiedern. Aufmerksam studierte er erneut die drei Felder. Seufzend legte er den Bleistift beiseite und nahm statt dessen den Radiergummi in die Hand. Er wusste nicht warum es ihn immer noch wunderte.


	2. Falsch

**Falsch**

John setzte gerade den Stift auf das Papier als Sherlocks Stimme ihn erneut unterbrach. »Schon wieder falsch.« Er ignorierte ihn und schrieb die Zahl einfach auf. »Dann ignorier mich halt. Spätestens nach den nächsten vier Zahlen wird dir auffallen, dass die Sieben dort unmöglich hingehören kann.« Bei Sherlocks beleidigter Stimme sah er auf. Manchmal benahm sich der weltweit einzigste Consulting Detective wirklich wie ein kleines Kind.

»Woher willst du wissen ob die Zahl falsch ist? Du kannst von dort aus unmöglich sehen welche Zahl ich wo aufschreibe.« Sherlock seufzte. »Dir stehen deine Gedanken ins Gesicht geschrieben, und die Kästchen haben alle die gleiche Größe. Ich muss nur das Ende des Stiftes sehen und weiß wo du die Zahl aufschreibst.« Johns zweifelnder Blick wurde von Bewunderung ersetzt und er starrte seinen Mitbewohner einen Moment lang an. Doch er konnte auch genauso stur sein wie er. Selbst wenn er wusste, dass Sherlock vermutlich (mal wieder) richtig lag, konnte ihn das nicht daran hindern seine ursprüngliche Entscheidung weiter zu verfolgen.

Eine weitere Zahl... zwei Zahlen... Drei...

Er hielt inne und wandte sich an seinen Mitbewohner. »Also wieso soll die Zahl falsch sein?« Sherlock gab ein Schnauben von sich. »Das ist so offensichtlich, dass es sogar dir auffallen sollte.« Damit stand er auf und verschwand beleidigt, weil John seinen Rat ignorierte, erneut in seinem Zimmer.


	3. Offensichtlich

**Offensichtlich**

Die vierte Zahl.

Laut Sherlock sollte er jetzt einen Fehler bemerken. Aufmerksam betrachtete John das Rätsel. Vergeblich. Nicht eine unpassende Nummer. Aber Sherlock wäre nicht Sherlock wenn er bei einem einfachen Sudoku falsch lag.

»Gut zu wissen, dass du doch auf meine Aussage vertraust.«

Überrascht zuckte der Arzt zusammen. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass der CD sein Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte. »Und woher glaubst du zu wissen, dass ich glaube deine Aussage ist richtig und nicht einfach nur nach der nächsten Zahl suche?«, gab er als Antwort zurück. »Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, meistens stehen dir deine Gedanken mehr als nur offensichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.«

»Meistens?«, fragte John leicht verwirrt. Sherlock trat vor ihn und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. »Manchmal hast du einen Ausdruck in den Augen, den ich nicht deuten kann. So wie jetzt.«

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Johns Lippen. Er wusste auch warum. Er stand auf, stand nur wenige Zentimeter vor den Detective. »Du willst wissen an was ich gerade denke?« Abschätzend betrachtete Sherlock ihn. Er kannte diesen Tonfall, und normalerweise bedeutete der nichts Gutes. Allerdings, normalerweise lächelte John nicht dabei. Also nickte er.

John trat einen Schritt vor und stand somit unmittelbar vor Sherlock. Er schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals. »Ich denke gerade an das«, sagte er noch bevor er sanft seine Lippen auf Sherlocks drücke.


	4. Flucht

**Flucht**

Zu Überrascht über das Geschehnis, stand Sherlock einen Moment einfach nur wie angewurzelt da. Bis er sich gefangen hatte und sein Gehirn wieder einsetzte, war John auch schon zurück getreten.

Innerlich fluchend löste er sich von seinem Mitbewohner. Wieso hatte er das jetzt tun müssen? Sherlock hatte ihm doch gleim am ersten Tag ihres Kennenlernens erzählt, dass er sich selbst mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet sah. Als er aber mit seinem leicht geöffneten Bademantel und diesem absolut niedlichen, fragenden Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm stand, hatte er sich nicht länger zurück halten können.

Das, vom Kuss in ihm ausgelöste, kribbelnde, wohltuende Gefühl verschwand augenblicklich, als Sherlock immer noch auf keinste Weise reagierte. Er trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

»John...«

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Der Angesprochene hielt inne und wartete, doch es sah nicht so aus als ob der CD noch etwas hinzufügen würde. Gedanklich ging er seine Optionen durch.

Sich setzten.

Stehen bleiben.

Sich erklären.

Schweigen.

Flucht.

Nichts davon war etwas, das er wirklich machen wollte.

Sherlock räusperte sich. »John«, begann er von neuem, doch auch diesmal sagte er nichts weiter.

Er entschied sich für Flucht. »Spar dir die Worte. Ich weiß es auch so«, gab er leise murmelnd von sich, als sein Mitbewohner erneut den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen. Er drehte sich um und verschwand aus der Wohnung.


	5. Erwiderte Gefühle

**Erwiderte Gefühle**

Die Wohnungstür knallte hinter John ins Schloss, während Sherlock immer noch dabei war das eben erlebte zu verarbeiten.

John hatte ihn geküsst.

Und dann behauptet er wüsste was er sagen wollte.

Aber warum war er dann gegangen? War der Kuss vielleicht nur das Ergebnis der ständigen Annahmen anderer Leute, sie wären ein Paar? Immerhin hat John noch nie auf irgendeine Weise Interesse an Männern gezeigt. Doch diese Situation verleihte dem Consulting Detective Hoffnung.

Die Starre fiel von ihm ab. Er eilte ihm hinterher zur Tür und riss diese Achtlos auf. »John!«, wiederholte er ein weiteres Mal. Der Angesprochende, dessen Hand auf dem Griff der Haustür lag, hielt inne, drehte sich aber nicht um.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Sherlock das Ende der Treppe erreicht. Er griff Johns Handgelenk und wirbelte ihn zu sich herum. Als er den unbeteiligten Blick seines Mitbewohners sah, zögerte er einen Moment.

»Du meinst also du weißt, was ich davon halte?«

Er trat einen Schritt vor.

»Und was genau hat du gedacht, dass dich dann dazu gebracht hat zu gehen?«

Er schlang die Arme um John und zog ihn an sich. Dieser schaute verwirrt zu ihm auf. »Ich... also...«, begann der Arzt unsicher, ließ dann jedoch den Satz offen in der Luft hängen.

Sherlock zog ihn fester an sich, um dann seine Lippen erneut auf Johns zu drücken.


	6. Sinnlose Frage

**Sinnlose Frage**

John war wie gelähmt. Erneut durchflutete ihn dieses kribbelnde Gefühl.

Sherlock küsste ihn. Aus freien Stücken und vollkommen von sich aus. Und als er auch keine Anstallten machte sich zurückzuziehen, verselbstständigte sich Johns Körper. Er schlang seinem Mitbewohner die Arme um den Hals und zog ihn noch fester an sich. Ein Seufzen schlich sich über seine Lippen.

»Ihr habt es also beide endlich eingesehen. Aber verlegt das doch bitte in euer Schlafzimmer.« Der Arzt ließ von Sherlock ab und wirbelte überrascht und leicht geschockt herum. Mrs Hudson lächelte ihn verschwörerisch von der nun offenen Haustür aus an. Er wurde rot. Der Consulting Detective dagegen schenkte ihr kaum Beachtung und zog John am Handgelenk wieder mit sich in ihre Wohnung. Er drückte den Blonden gegen die Wohnzimmertür und legte seine Lippen erneut auf Johns.

Nach Luft schnappend lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die des Älteren. »Sherlock?«, gab dieser genau so atemlos und flüsternd von sich. »Mhm.« »Wie kann ich das jetzt verstehen?« »Hmm?« »Also was sind wir jetzt? Was bedeute ich dir?« »Hmm.«

»Krieg ich vielleicht auch ganze Sätze?« »Gut. Was bedeute ich DIR? Wie darf ich deine Reaktion verstehen?« »Ähm...«, der Arzt wurde wieder leicht rot. »Ich habe zuerst gefragt.« »Wer ist jetzt das Kind?«, wurde lächelnd erwiedert, »Du kennst mich doch. Was könnte es wohl bedeuten wenn ich dich küsse?«


	7. Die magischen Worte

**Die magischen Worte**

Sherlock beobachtete wie Johns Augen groß wurden und er Halt an der Tür hinter sich suchte, als die Erkenntnis einsank. »Du liebst mich.« Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, trotzdem hatte der CD kein Problem es zu verstehen. »Genau«, sagte er noch, bevor er den Arzt kurz sanft küsste, »Ich liebe dich.« Auch Sherlocks Stimme war nun kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und jagte John wohlige Schauer über den Rücken.

Der Lockenschopf griff nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Johns Lippen verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln. Sanft drückte er die Hand seines Mitbewohners.

Jetzt wäre er dran. Ihm waren diese Worte schon oft durch den Kopf gegangen und obwohl sie ihm anfangs ein wenig Angst einjagten, so hatte er sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt. Doch ausgesprochen hatte er sie noch nie.

Es machte ihn unglaublich glücklich diese Worte aus Sherlocks Mund zu hören, doch sie selbst auszusprechen fiel ihm viel schwerer als er erwartet hätte.

Nach all den Verlusten, die er durchlebt hatte, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es ihm Angst machte so starke Gefühle zu empfinden. War er bereit seine größte Schwachstelle so offen zu legen? Er senkte den Blick um nicht länger in diese fragenden Augen bicken zu müssen. Er entzog seine Hand aus Sherlocks Griff, schob ihn von sich und verschwand erneut durch die Tür.


	8. Erleuchtung

**Erleuchtung**

Er hörte Sherlocks Stimme hinter sich, die nach ihm rief, doch er blieb nicht stehen, wandte sich nicht um und reagierte sonst auch auf keine Weise. Jetzt musste er erst einmal nachdenken und das am besten an frischer Luft.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich schuldig. War das nicht genau was er wollte? Dass Sherlock ihn liebte? Und doch, als er dann mit diesen Worten, dieser Situation, konfrontiert worden war, fühlte er sich irgendwie... bedrängt. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht sich mit seinen Gefühlen abgefunden zu haben, sich daran gewöhnt zu haben. Es akzeptiert einen Mann zu lieben.

Doch anscheinend war dem nicht so. Zumindest nicht richtig, wenn er dann doch davor zurückschreckte.

 _Ach wirklich? Davor zurückgeschreckt? Warst du nicht derjenige, der ihn zuerst geküsst hatte?_

Er seufzte. Wie sollte er da noch wissen was er wollte?

 _G_ _anz einfach. Du weißt schon lange was du willst._ _U_ _nd das ist ein hochfunktionaler Soziopath. Wovor hast du eigentlich Angst?_

Ja, gute Frage. Und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sie nicht wirklich beantworten. Doch eine Sache konnte er nun sagen. Nach dem was vorgefallen war, vielleicht sogar schon lange davor, er würde nicht länger mit Sherlock zusammen wohnen können, wenn er ihm nicht sagte was er fühlte. Und da er wusste, dass seine Gefühle erwidert wurden, sollte es ihm eigentlich leichter fallen, es Sherlock zu beichten.


	9. Überraschung

**Überraschung**

Er blickte sich um. Wo war er überhaupt? Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass es ihn wunderte keinen Verkehrsunfall verursacht zu haben. Er wandte sich um. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zurück in die Baker Street kommen.

Doch als er dort ankam, war das Wohnzimmer leer. »Sherlock?« Eine Antwort blieb aus. Und auch auf die darauf folgende SMS erhielt er keine Antwort. War Sherlock wütend auf ihn und ignorierte ihn deshalb? Oder gab es einen anderen Grund?

Wie sich wenig später herausstellte war es letzteres. Und zwar als John einen Anfruf von Lestrade bekam.

Sherlock sei bei einer Verfolgungsjagd in den Rücken geschossen worden.

Einen Moment war der Arzt wie versteinert. Aber nur einen Moment. Dann war er auch schon auf dem Weg zu dem, von dem Polizisten genannten, Krankenhaus. Erst als er dort war und darauf wartete Sherlocks Zimmernummer zu erfahren, setzte die Panik ein.

 _Er wurde nur knapp unterhalb des Herzens getroffen._

Lestrades Worte wollten sich nicht aus seinem Kopf verdrängen lassen. Er konnte Sherlock jetzt nicht verlieren. Nicht nachdem er ihn so hat stehen lassen.

Zimmer 114.

Ungeduldig wartete John bis der Lift im ersten Stockwerk hielt. Die Hand über dem Türgriff schwebend, zögerte er dann doch. Aber Angst beiseite, er musste wissen wie es Sherlock ging.

Also drückte er langsam die Klinke runter.


	10. Zimmer 114

**Zimmer 114**

Er schob die Tür auf und trat vorsichtig ein. Sherlocks Bett stand in der Ecke beim Fenster, das andere was leer.

Als die Tür hinter ihm zu viel, zuckte er zusammen. Das alles kam ihm vor wie ein Traum. Eine veränderte Version seines Sprungs vom Dach. So oder so, Sherlock würde überleben. Er musste es einfach. Noch einmal würde John diesen Verlust nicht durchstehen.

Zögernd ging er zum Fußende des Bettes. Die Frau an der Rezeption hatte ihm gesagt, dass sein Mitbewohner in einem künstlichen Koma lag und jetzt alles davon abhing wann er aufwachte.

John zog einen Stuhl um das Bett herum. Eine Weile betrachtete er einfach nur seinen ruhenden Freund. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie er nach Sherlocks Hand griff und sich an diese klammerte, als könnte er so auch dessen Leben fest halten, bis er die Hand des Anderen an seine Lippen hob und sanft küsste.

Er bemerkte ebenfalls nicht, wie eine Krankenschwester das Zimmer betrat, bis diese ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Auch ihre Worte drangen kaum bis in sein Gehirn vor. »Ich muss sie jetzt leider bitten zu gehen. Die Besucherzeit ist um.«

Er plazierte einen weiteren Kuss auf Sherlocks Handrücken. »Ich liebe dich.« Er konnte es einfach nicht länger unterdrücken, dabei war es ihm egal, dass die Krankenschwester immer noch neben ihm stand.


	11. Krankenhausbesuch

**Krankenhausbesuch**

Das Klingeln von Johns Handy weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen. Etwas genervt von der frühen Störung, antwortet er. »Hallo?«

»Hi, John. Entschuldigung wenn ich dich wecke«, der Arzt konnte das Grinsen in Gregs Stimme nahezu hören, »aber könntest du ins Krankenhaus kommen? Vielleicht kannst du Sherlock dazu überreden sich noch länger auszuruhen.«

Alamiert von Gregs Worten, fiel er beinahe aus seinem Bett. »Sherlock ist aufgewacht?« Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Erleichterung. In der Eile sich fertigzumachen, hatte er schon aufgelegt bevor der Polizist Zeit hatte zu antworten.

Nur wenig später war er auch schon in der Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses. Als er die Schlange vor der Auskunft sah, war er froh Sherlocks Zimmernummer bereits zu wissen. Gar nicht auf den ohnehin überfüllten Lift wartend, stürmte er die Treppen hoch in den ersten Stock. Vor der Tür blieb er einen Moment stehen, nur um dann doch ungeduldig und immer noch atemlos einzutreten.

Als Sherlock ihn erblickte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene; nur ganz leicht, doch John hatte es trotzdem bemerkt.

Angesichts dessen setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Allerdings wurde der Schmerz fast sofort von Erleichterung abgelöst. Keine 24 Stunden nach dem er angeschossen wurde, und es ging im schon gut genug sich zu beklagen. _Und mir wütend zu sein anstatt sich über meinen Besuch zu freuen_ , ging es John durch den Kopf.


	12. Geständnis

**Geständnis**

Auch Sherlocks abweisende Worte konnten dieses Gefühl nicht dämpfen. »Was willst DU hier?« John trat näher an seinen Mitbewohner heran, bevor er antwortete. »Ich bin hier um mit dir zu reden.«

In der Zwischenzeit hatten die zwei Krankenschwestern Johns Auftauchen benutzt, um aus dem Zimmer zu flüchten.

»Ich wüsste nicht worüber du mit mir reden wollen würdest.« Der Blonde seufzte und trat noch einen Schritt näher an Sherlock heran. »Über uns«, sagte er leise und senkte seinen Blick, starrte nun auf Sherlocks Brust anstatt in seine Augen. Ein frischer Verband verbarg die tödliche Wunde und zeigte nebenbei nur um so deutlicher, dass sie da war.

»Ich weiß nicht warum du es damit so eilig hast. Ich habe es so wie so schon verstanden.« »Ich glaube nicht.« John trat vor, packte Sherlocks Hand und drückte sie an seine Brust. Der consulting Detective versuchte ihm seine Hand zu entziehen, doch John drückte sie nur fester an sich. »Ich weiß es muss verwirrend für dich sein«, seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, »aber ich möchte eine Sache klar stellen." Der Arzt atmete noch einmal tief durch.

»Ich liebe dich.«

Einen Moment rührte sich keiner der Beiden. Dann spürte John wie sein Mitbewohner ebenfalls sanft seine Hand drückte. Als er seinen Blick wieder auf Sherlocks Gesicht richtete, erwartete ihn ein liebevolles Lächeln.


	13. Epilog

**Epilog**

Zweifelnd beobachtete John wie sein Freund sich seinen Mantel überwarf. »Ich glaube wirklich, du solltest dich noch länger ausruhen. Du wurdest erst vor wenigen Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen.«

Sherlock wandte sich ihm zu. »Also wenn die Ärzte dort es nicht länger für nötig hielten mich im Auge zu behalten, dann sehe ich keinen Grund, mich noch länger dieser Langeweile auszusetzen.« John wollte zu einer erneuten Erwiderung ansetzen, doch sein Mitbewohner zog ihn an sich und erstickte jeden Protest mit einem Kuss.

Als sie sich keuchend wieder voneinander lösten, schlug John ihn gespielt genervt gegen die Brust. »Hör auf mich ablenken zu wollen!«

Sherlock musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. »Funktioniert es?« Der Arzt seufzte. Lächelnd antwortete er: »Immer.« Sanft ließ er seine Hände über Sherlocks Brust wandern. »Es gibt auch andere Wege deine Langeweile zu vertreiben.« »Du hast recht.« Die raue Stimme des Consulting Detectives jagte dem Blonden wohlige Schauer über den Rücken, während seine Hände inzwischen über Sherlocks Bauch strichen.

Nun schlich sich doch ein Grinsen auf Sherlocks Lippen. »Und das schlägst du vor, obwohl du eben noch meintest ich solle mich ausruhen.« Er gab dem Arzt keine Zeit für eine Antwort, sondern zog ihn für einen weiteren Kuss noch näher an sich.

Als die Wohnzimmer Tür aufgeschlagen wurde, ließ John erschrocken von seinem Mitbewohner ab. Bei dem Anblick, der sich dem Polizisten bot, blieb dieser wie angewurzelt stehen. Minimal lenkte Sherlock seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lestrade.

»Das vermisste Kind hat ihren Bruder in Gegenwehr von sich gestoßen, woraufhin er die Treppe hinunter gefallen ist. Sie ist dann aus dem Haus geflüchtet, nicht wissend, dass er durch seinen Sturz gestorben ist. Dafür muss ich meine Wohnung nicht verlassen, vor allem wenn es hier etwas viel besseres zu tun gibt.«

Mit einem verschwörerischem Lächeln richtete er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf John und zog ihn mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer, ließ einen perplexen Greg zurück.


End file.
